


The Wires Between Us

by iggyslittleblackbook



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android, Android AU, Android!Iggy, Blood, Cuties, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, IgNoct, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Robot, Violence, beta by sapphoria, brotherhood era, its a dbh inspired fic, pure fluff, self indulgent, soft children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggyslittleblackbook/pseuds/iggyslittleblackbook
Summary: RHS113.207.IS... system boot up."Take Care of My Son, Ignis."System processing.. new directive. Take Care of Noctis.Noct.But what if Noct wanted to take care of him?(Android!Iggy AU)





	1. System Startup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/gifts).



> Inspired by Detroit:Become Human, I just wanted some good IgNoct. I'm so soft for these lads. 
> 
> Thank you Sapphoria for Beta reading (and being the cutest thing in the world ;))

Since the establishment of Insomnia and the kingdom of Lucis, technology had skyrocketed in its advancements. From cars to pocket computers, probably one of the most innovative machines man had created was the power of the humanoid Android. A recent invention by the king’s confidant Weskham Armaugh, they began picking up popularity about the time of the prince’s birth.  


W hen Noctis Lucis Caelum was born, this new technology had been in the works for some time for the upper class aristocratic families, such as the royal family, the Amicitia’s, and other council members.  


Regis approached Weskham, who had been in preparation to move to Accordo for a while, at his estate asking for wisdom, and a request. 

At the council’s hand, an advisor was to be chosen for the prince to serve with him lifelong. With times changing and the current war becoming more straining, Regis didn’t know who to turn to. Stupeo Scientia, one of his own advisors, had no heirs or relatives to uphold the family name.  


 

Regis’ plan was simple: create an AI to serve as the prince’s advisor. A learning bot to serve the crown no matter what. To befriend Noctis and to keep him company to whatever should befall him.

Over the next four years, Weskham stayed in Hammerhead with his close friend, Cid, to create this royal Android, with the information provided by Stupeo for what needs to be know. They decided it would be easier to grow the bot overtime as the prince aged, to make him feel more comfortable with the bot as a companion than a computer. Weskham taught Cindy, who had just turned three, how to build and learn about androids, which were a marvel to her, and she even helped construct some small parts with Weskham’s guiding hand.

By the time prince had turned four years old, the Android was nearly complete, and was to be gifted to the young prince. All the boyish-looking computing system needed was commands and voice activation from the prince. Weskham was exhausted, but believed in his work. This was the first robot to ever pass his Turing Test. It was ready.

——

Booting up... systems starting...  


 

ID: [RHS113.207.IS](http://rhs113.207.is/)  


 

System figuration.. complete.  


 

Optics activating.

“Dad.. he’s opening his eyes, look!” A small high-pitched voice rang out.

The droid’s optic sensors started, pieces resembling pallid eyelids rotated back. They were green in hue with a human appearance. The first of its kind: a humanoid Android. Finally.

Adjusting to the light, and filtering out the differences in red, blue, and green, the vision cleared out and focused on a small human child, who was beaming up at him with big blue eyes that were overflowing with curiosity. His black-blue hair was a mess and dipped into his eyes. His small soft hands were on his cheeks that were emblazoned red, contrasting the darkness of his attire.

“Your Majesty, all the tests have been successful. His speech is impeccable, his mannerisms lifelike. He answered every question perfectly on the academic tests, and he’s programmed with human interactions for the young prince. As he ages, more will be augmented and added. He currently speaks four different languages and —-“

Another voice cut Weskham off with a resounding laugh as a sharp-featured older gentleman came into the android’s line of view.  
“You’ve really outdone yourself, Wes. These could go big, mass marketing and such. The public will be overjoyed.”

His Majesty? This was the king Weskham had introduced to him through a quick upload in his mainframe before arriving at the citadel in sleep-mode. King Regis Lucis Caelum, ruler of Lucis and monarch presiding over Insomnia.

Something assaulted his hand, and found the smaller child holding onto it intensely with both of his own, a big stare paralyzing his face into permanent awe.

“Introduce yourself, RHS113.” Weshkam’s command was simple, and started the synapses in the AI’s motherboard to activate his recognition and new initiative.

“I am RHS113, model 207-IS. My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia, as ordained by high council member Stupeo Scientia. I am a companion and household Android, designated to his Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” With protocol activated, Ignis dipped his head, LEDs on his temples activated as new information hummed through his mind. 

“Happy Birthday, your Highness.”

His voice felt natural in his mouth, but Noct erupted in giggles. “Mr. Wes! He sounds just like you!! He has a funny voice.”

Odd. The twinkling of the prince’s laugh caught Ignis off guard, his LED going from a deep green to an aggressive purple as he was perplexed, but quickly back as he learned. The prince was happy. A good feeling washed over Ignis.

Weskham chuckled behind Ignis. “Yes, I suppose he picked it up from the Tenebraen voice files I had him study. My apologies. He will grow with you, Noctis. A new friend for you forever. Take care of him, and he will take care of you, promise?”

Regis stood up as Noctis bounced up happily and embraced Weskham in a large thank you bear hug, thank yous spilling from his grin.

“Ignis, please take care of my son.”

Ignis’s LED went purple again and back to green as he bowed. 

 

The activation was completed. 

 

His new directive: take care of Noctis.


	2. Firewall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis meets Gladio, and he puts his life on the line for his liege.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you guys so much for the Kudos! I got lots of ideas running through my brain hole about this fic.  
> This fic depicts some blood and mild violence, so please be wary! It's not much, based on what happens in Brotherhood. 
> 
> Also Gladio's a shitty kid but gets a mini redemption, good for him.

“Iggy, try to keep up!!”

 Noctis had run into his bedroom, pulling his new Android friend along. With each new piece of information gathered about the prince, Ignis logged it into his database.

 It had been about a few weeks since Ignis had gotten to know the prince. His charging station was right outside Noctis’ bedroom door, so he was never far away from the boy. He was already so used to being tugged around the citadel, as if he didn’t know the layout already from the original files of floor plans implanted into his personal database. But he humored Noct, as he was to do.

 There was a mirror just to his right as he entered the room that wasn’t there before, and it was the first time he’d ever gotten a look at his age and own attire from a different perspective.Noct had said before the mirror was for a fitting of a suit to a future conference him and his father were to attend soon.

 From the initial look, he had the body type of a six-year-old boy, as to not overpower the younger prince. Per Weskham’s instructions, new bodies would be fitted when Noctis turned eight, in which he was to age up to ten. When Noct turned twelve, he was to age up to thirteen, and his last upgrade would be to eighteen when Noctis entered high school. Based on entries given by Stupeo, he would not undergo puberty as a normal boy would, which judging by the forums his internet search resulted in, he was glad.

 He had the standard uniform he was told to wear: a button up white shirt tucked into black pressed shorts. Dark socks and dress shoes. His hair styled up awkwardly per Weskham’s request. It did also help keep it away from his optic sensors and auditory modules. So it was a plus.

 His head snapped back as a sound was heard, and focused on where the young prince had settled onto the ground, patting some sort of animal.

 Upon further inspection, as Ignis came to understand through a quick scan, it was an Um8-r4, a dog-like android popular in Insomnia and parts of Tenebrae, typically used as companions and messengers. The green scarf wrapped around the mechanical canine’s torso held a red book, which Noct was holding in his hands like a large magazine spread.

 “Iggy! Look at the stickers Luna sent me!”

 The nickname caught Ignis off guard, something whizzing about his brain and stomach as he knelt quietly next to the prince. Running through the lines programmed into his brain, but something slipped off his formal tongue.

 “Who is Luna?”

 He cursed himself foolishly for speaking out of turn. It was his first day on the job, but Weskham did help give him more mannerisms befitting a child his age, so the augmented age settings overrode his digital knowledge systems.

 Noct chuckle and opened the book, unfazed by the robotic response coming from Ignis. “Luna’s my friend from Tenebrae. She’s about Gladio’s age. But she’s really cool. Oooh these stickers have shine on them!” Noct ogled over the faux gold foil on a sticker resembling a small creature, that a quick search declared as a Carbuncle, a mythic creature of Astral lore that guided and assisted the weary.

 Ignis didn’t ask about Gladio, or rather, didn’t have the chance to, when the quiet of the room was interrupted by a knock and the door swinging open. Regis stood on the other side, with another man with short-cropped hair about the same age as the king, and a younger boy a little older than Ignis’ apparent age. He had a gray hoodie on, what could only be described as workout shorts for a sport like recreational basketball, and scuffed sneakers similar to Noct’s. His backwards ball cap covered up his scruff of dark hair, though some poked out through the hole by the adjustment strap.

 Ignis focused on the new voice, Clarus, whom he recognized from videos of council meetings pinged to his memory card by Stupeo.

 “Gladio, you be good with Ignis and Noctis, okay? The handmaid is right outside the door, and we’ll be in the council room.” Upon the words, the young boy nodded and walked over apprehensively to the new figure. Noct looked up from his book, his hands leaving the textured page. Ah. So this was the Gladio Noctis referred to.

 “Hey Gladio, check out the new stickers Luna sent!”

 With a soft click of the door, the older gentlemen left the three children to themselves.

 Gladio’s scowl was enough to wage a war over.

 “Who gave you the bucket of bolts, brat?” Gladio looked at Ignis and pulled on his shirt collar, which caused Ignis to tense up at the small act of aggression on the other’s part. Noct gasped.

 “Gladio, Dad said that word wasn’t nice!” He stood next to them, dropping the book back to the Um8-r4 unit, forgotten for the moment. “My dad gave me him as a late birthday present. Said he needed to get Iggy ready. Isn’t he so cool? I bet he has all kinds of video games programmed in his brain! Just gotta figure out where to plug in the controller…He knows a lot too apparently! He’s super cool and nice and he’s my new friend.”

 “Noct, he’s a bot. Just a bucket of bolts. You know he’s programmed to be nice to you, right?” Gladio’s harsh tone rang out, his arms crossed with the accusation. Suddenly, Noct’s anger flared up, something Ignis had only seen once before when a handmaid tried to get him to eat a helping of broccoli.

 “Gladio! Take that back, meanie! He’s my friend, don’t be mean to him!” His face grew red with fury, and he stomped his foot. Gladio remained strong, even going as far as to flick Ignis in the forehead, causing a small clang of hollowed metal to sound. The former hissed in pain from the action.

 “Hey Ignis, what’s your directive, huh? Noct, he’s just like Talcott. He’s just a bot made to look like a kid like us. He’s not real.” Gladio got into his face, amusement crossing his features.

 Ignis blinked, trying to get his optics back on, but the command word took over. His LED shifted from a green light to a bright white, the green hues of his eyes falling to a white-grey color as they sensors shifted into a boot up command menu.

 “Directive: Take Care of his Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” His tone was monotonous, which sounded odd with his formal accent and boyish inflections. His fingers flexed at his side, wanting to turn his attention and focus back to Noct’s boyish face, and not on this troubleshooting menu Gladio had him stuck in. He already was annoyed with this boy, coming in and taking over.

 “Gladio stop it!! Ignis, come back..” Noct shoved Gladio away and tugged onto Ignis’ twitching hand, which caused the human-like emerald to return, and pulling him out of his frozen state, his LED flickering between green and purple before settling back again to it’s calm state. Ignis felt like he was swimming in fog for a second, holding the ravenette’s hand close as he barked at Gladio.

 “What the heck, Gladio!! Treat him with respect!! He’s my friend.. you don’t mean that! He does care, you’ll see!” The naivety of the prince was getting the better for him, as Gladio angrily turned away and stalked into the hall.

 “Until he proves himself, he’s just a bunch of wires to me.”

 Ignis stood his ground next to Noct, a clenching feeling forming in his core. His directive was the most important thing at the moment, not Gladio’s troublesome attitude.

 

————

 

Ignis sat quietly in the car next to Noct, who was busy tapping away at a tablet, while the handmaid Ignis had learned was Noct’s human caretaker, was chatting with the drivers. It was late and the meetings in Duscae had gone on for a very long time.

 They had gotten closer over the lastyear. Interactions with Gladio were far and in between now due to his brash demeanor. Ignis knew he meant well, and had every right to be upset about the situation. Androids were new, and mass production for humanoid caretakers were just getting started due to the success of Ignis’ high-power processing system to learn new things. The liquid mythril pumping through his metallic veins helped as well, powering his intellect like a lithium battery.

 Noct was starting to doze off next to him, and Ignis could feel the prince’s heart rate decrease and steady out, so he wrapped him close with an arm to keep him warm, his external heating system kicking in to aid Noct. It was a gentle notion, but Ignis couldn’t help but smile in admiration for Noct. He was a good kid, and he had tenacity. He’d make a great ruler someday, and Ignis vowed to see it happen.

 Just as Noct was sleeping in the crook of Ignis’ arm, a shuddering ran across the car, and the vehicle spun out of control. Before Ignis had time to calculate how fast they were spinning, the front end of the car was suddenly missing.

 There was so much blood strewn across the seats. On his crisp white shirt, and on Noct’s pale cheeks, his face freezing in pure fear of what was happening. The handmaid quickly shoved the boys out of the car, running quickly. The other two cars in the envoy were either destroyed, or calling for backup. Blue magic sparkled as the Crownsguard summoned weapons from the armiger.

 Ignis was quick to run with Noct and the caretaker, kicking into high gear as the danger loomed over them. The angry screech of a daemon rang across the plain, rattling his auditory sensors nearly to the point of something becoming unplugged.

 The Marilith stood upright on its serpent body, arms raised in the air as it slashed violent, finding its target on the prince’s back. She took a swing, and suddenly everything was in slow motion.

 The sword collided with the three of them, causing a nauseating scream to come from the handmaid as her blood supply drained within seconds. Noctis lay weary on his stomach, covered in sticky red from both him and his caretaker. His hands locked around the small carbuncle charm he had retrieved from his pocket.

 Ignis has managed to swing Noctis around in time to cause minimal damage, where he wouldn’t be at risk of terminal injury, but he was injured.

 

Fuel Gauge Dangerously Low. Multiple Injuries Incurred. Please service immediately.

 

Silver liquid and oil flowed freely and wires sparked as Ignis’ skeleton took a beating. His left arm was completely separated from his body, and wires of silver and blue and red hung limply from the stump created, the skin mesh chipped away to reveal his inner white metallic parts. His operating arm was chipped but operational as he refocused, but moved autonomously as he scanned Noct next to him.

 There was so much blood. If he lost any more, he’d be a goner. Something clenched inside Ignis’ stomach, but he didn’t have the energy to deal with it. He had hit a firewall in his own code. He had to take care of him. He had to protect him. No matter what.

 

System Failure, Fuel Gauge 34%.

 

The right hand that still worked was twitching erratically but with a focused mind, moved over the laceration to the skin mesh on Ignis’ left leg and pulled it away with a harsh tug. His body felt so heavy and warning signs had begun to arise at the low level of mythril in his body. His joints were stiff from the lack of oil in his body and the surplus spread in the dirt below them.

 Ripping past the pant leg and the mesh he stumbled into an emergency compartment. Weskham had thought of everything as Ignis whipped out a small portable sewing kit, with a sharp needle. 

 He needed to work quick, as he heard the screech of tires behind him and both man and machine take on the monster behind him. The battle wasn’t important however. The directive pushed Ignis further.

 

System failure, fuel gauge 17%.

 

The sewing needle was quickly heated with the external temperature system. Cauterize the wound, then stitch. Until help can arrive, no more blood can be lost.

 Ignis took a breath, his vision suddenly very glitchy.

 “I got you, Noct.” Ignis spoke gently and told one of Noctis’ favorite bedtime stories, one he had memorized, as he began to mend his liege’s wound. The gentle tone he used was more robotic than normal, but his system was failing and this would have to do to distract the boy from the fight behind them. Blue lights invaded his peripheral vision as his sensors wailed in ago at the loss of fuel.

 

System failure, Fuel Gauge 2%.

 

He finished the mend job as he slumped over, not feeling Regis and his men pick up the two boys and retreat to safety.

 

———

 

[RHS113.207.IS](http://rhs113.207.is/)

 

system failure detected.

 

Restart?

 

System rebooting....

Optic sensors...stable.

Auditory modules...stable.

Motherboard synapses...stable.

Internal hard drive... stable

Connection to Internet... stable.

 

Upload complete.

 

 

When Ignis came to, he was in a different body. It was easy to tell because he went up to Regis’ lower chest instead of his waist. His age must’ve increased after the initial attack. His former body left unsalvageable. By processes of deduction, this body gave the appearance of a nine-year-old. That would work for several years in the prince’s favor.

 The prince.

 As Ignis adjusted and registered the light levels of the room, he found himself in Prince Noctis’ room, his charging station now located at the entrance to the room instead of the outside in the hall.

 Tucked into the bed was an exhausted looking Noctis, barely awake as he tapped away at a tablet, this one a black color compared to the former blue one he lost in the attack.

 A small whiz noise came from the charging station, and Noct looked up, eyes widening as he sat up.. rather slowly but nevertheless did so.

 “Iggy you’re back!! You’re taller! Do you feel okay?” Noct’s smile was infectious and Ignis smiled back without prompt from a program. Strange. He stood and ambled over to the bedside to Noct, moving past the new wheelchair set up next to it. He couldn’t recall the events that brought the wheelchair in.

 Regretfully, he turned to the little prince.

 “What happened, Your Highness? Are you feeling well? Have your injuries been treated?” Concern laced his voice and his throat felt oddly dry. For the first time, he was out of the loop and he absolutely despised it.

 Noctis nodded sadly. 

“Thanks to you, I’m not dead.” He have a short-lived laugh and looked at the wall behind Ignis. 

 “Dad came just in time. If you hadn’t been there.. I don’t know what would’ve happened. I’m so scared, Iggy. What if I can’t walk again...?” Suddenly tears were spilling over and Ignis felt his head spinning at a million miles an hour.

 “Noctis. Then I’ll carry you every step of the way. No matter the terrain or path. I’ll always be there to pick you back up again. This I promise as your.. friend.” He gave a smile, hoping Noctis would return it.

 He had never called Noct his friend before. And Noct could tell as his face split into a wobbly grin as more tears fell. Ignis took this as a sign to do something and he crawled into the prince’s bed, turning the heat up and holding him close to let him ride out his emotional rollercoaster.

 He coaxed Noct to sleep and they were found curled up together the next morning by Regis and Gladio, Noct sleeping and Ignis in self induced sleep-mode.

 Regis smiled softly and let the boys rest.

 Gladio smirked knowingly, knowing that Ignis was a good kid after all. Just because he had some oil instead of blood didn’t make him any less human.


End file.
